Teammates
by bamboozled shuriken
Summary: Shikamaru's peaceful, not to mention windy, wet, and rainy afternoon is disrupted by Ino's yelling.  Meant to be a friendship fic, though you could take it as a ShikaIno.  Rated T for mild language and unintentional perversion.  Reviews appreciated!


Wow, I can't believe I'm working on this when I should be studying for a math and bio quiz. I feel so productive. Anyway, Enjoy!

Rain, Shikamaru concluded, was very troublesome. He'd gone to all the effort of climbing up onto the roof of his house, only for it to start getting cloudy and start pouring a mere four hours later. Not to mention, one of the square terracotta tiles was rubbing against his back, but he was to lazy to sit up and scratch it. He supposed if he wanted too, he could have gone inside, but really, that would just take too much effort. These days, it seemed like everything took too much effort. After the start of the fourth shinobi war, things had gotten very hectic, very quickly. He'd already seen numerous comrades die all around him, and at this point he was starting to wonder why he had decided to do such a troublesome thing in the first place. In his hear, though, Shikamaru knew that even if he'd been given a choice, he'd have chosen to fight anyway. Having actual, peaceful days where there was no fighting and no screaming were hard to come by, and he was grateful for them.

So _why the hell_ did it have to rain on today of all days?

His clothes were already completely wet. Shikamaru sighed. Maybe he would get a cold and could spend the rest of the week sleeping, only for his daydream to burst when a very angry Sakura and Ino mentally slapped him. He supposed having one of Konoha's best medic-nins as your friends had its drawbacks. Besides, he'd promised to meet up with Gaara to go over some battle plans later anyway. _ Troublesome..._

_Still_, he thought, _this rain isn't that bad_. At least there were no crazy women chasing after him and doing troublesome things, with all their yelling and short tempers and-

"PINEAPPLE! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Shikamaru sighed again. Well, it was the peace was good while it lasted. He started to get up, decided it would be too much effort, and flopped down again, turning his head about towards the commotion. "Ino." He drawled. "What do you think you're doing?" _And stop calling me pineapple, woman..._

His teammate glared up at him. "What do I think I"m doing?" She yelled up to him, brandishing her umbrella. "Its pouring! Grow some common sense and go inside!"

"Too troublesome." He muttered. Maybe if he waited long enough, Ino would go away.

No such luck. To his surprise, Ino only glared at him some more before climbing up the rusty ladder to the roof, muttering about stupid teammates. She stopped right in front of him.

"You. Are. Going. To. Get. A. Cold. Now go inside before I get your mom." She stated smugly, donking him on the head with her umbrella.

Shikamaru squinted at her. "You're evil."

"Indeed I am." She laughed. "Seriously, though, you're going to get a cold if you stay here to long."

_That was the point_. "Eh, I think I'll stay up here." He responded nonchalantly. "Anyway, you should be worrying more about yourself, you're getting as wet as I am." He deigned to lift his finger up towards her chest..

She rolled her eyes in response. "If it was anyone else, you'd be dead by now." She snapped. "However, I doubt you even knew how perverted that was, so I'll let it go." She paused. " Temari's going to be pissed if you don't show up just because you were to stupid to go inside. Are you going to go or what?"

"Too troublesome."

Ino looked down at him, and for a moment Shikamaru thought that she would leave him in peace. To his surprise, she sat down beside him with a big harrumph. "I'm not your teammate for nothing, you know." She huffed, glaring at him.

Shikamaru only grunted in response. But when he was sure Ino wasn't watching, he gave a small grin.

He knew.

* * *

I am semi-alive. I've finished all my homework early, so I figured I could spice up some old stories. Someone suggested for me to make this longer, but I had no time and now...well...I have time. Anyway, I hope this turned out well!

Until next time-

BS (hehe, just realized my initials spelled BS...hehe...)


End file.
